


What if, this once, there could be a happy ending

by lego_ergo_sum



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This is like a hamid afterlife fic, other chars mentioned briefly, spoilers for the end of prague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_ergo_sum/pseuds/lego_ergo_sum
Summary: Hamid dies. His friends and family are there to welcome him to the afterlife, but theres one person he particularly wants to see
Relationships: Aziza al-Tahan & Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	What if, this once, there could be a happy ending

Hamid passes, in his old age, his children smiling through tears, Saira stood beside his wife, both kindly looking at him, holding her close, and closes his eyes. 

He awakes to see Aziza and Sasha and Grizzop and Azu and Saleh and his mother and Ishmael and all those he has loved and lost over the long century and a half of his life have come to welcome him. He tears up as he goes to each of them in turn, thanking them and holding them and letting himself feel joy at seeing them again. 

Eventually he reaches Sasha and Grizzop, and he stops. There is so much to talk about and there will be time but Grizzop clasps him by the shoulder and walks away, and she smiles softly. She understands this can wait, shes already waited 2000 years after all, and he turns to see his sister. 

The woman who v nearly raised him, who cared for him when his mother was busy, who taught him sewing and singing and baking and was his best friend. And who he has not seen in 130 yrs.   
And this man, this kind, confident, self assured man who has raised dozens of children and grandchildren, who has saved the world dozens of times. Falls to his knees and sobs. And Aziza falls next to him and holds him close and oh how he has missed the feel of her skin. That particular scent of perfume he'd never dared touch since that night, the silk she wears. And he cries and cries and cries.

There will be time to tell her what she has missed, but for now he sits, and is held, and finally, finally, he is at peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like 5 mins following a conversation on the official discord. it is not the most polished, but i like it. it was orignially gonna be about sasha and hamid, but then someone mentioned aziza and this happened instead  
> this is also like, only my second or third piece of writing in the last couple of yrs


End file.
